


The Sentinel Monk of St. Sebastian's

by wneleh



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Episode: s01e10 Vow of Silence, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wneleh/pseuds/wneleh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe he's a sentinel monk." - Blair, in <i>Vow of Silence</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sentinel Monk of St. Sebastian's

Excerpts from the notebooks of Blair J. Sandburg

6/03/96 - Had an interesting weekend at St. Sebastian's (see attached police report). JE displayed directional odor detection (most likely kerosene - see report ref'd above), a skill we've established as difficult. ++acute hearing (not outside prev. tested range, by my estimation.)

One of the monks, Br. Jeremy (abbot), showed unusually acute hearing - am designating him BrJ, and will ask X about him. Minus - BrJ didn't notice out-of-place kerosene odor (see note on JE above).

6/08/96 - Visited X at Cascade General today; his shoulder wound is healing well, and he will be returning home in a day or two. He said he has noticed that BrJ seems to "hear everything," and also is able to, for instance, thread needles with unusual precision; predict changes in weather; and know when the order's bus is approaching several minutes before X is able to hear it. X also says BrJ is unusually sensitive to e.g. food freshness, colognes, and detergents and soaps to the point of using only monastery products.

So perhaps we have a sentinel monk at St. Sebastian's.

Does monastic life attract sentinels???? Does the Catholic Church give grants to Jewish anthropology grad students????

6/17/96 - received call from X. Is concerned about BrJ; says that other brothers noticed 'odd behavior' by BrJ during X's absence. The behavior seems to have abated, but X wanted to know whether I had any suggestions. I advised continuing to minimize chemical contamination - perhaps BrJ was reacting to accelerant (kerosene?) Anthony spread around the perimeter of the monastery. Also possible - if BrJ has the same territorial issues witnessed in JE, perhaps he's feeling residual stress from the invasion of his territory. (Did not phrase as bluntly when talking to X.)

Did JE's presence also adversely affect BrJ? I noticed hostility between them during our visit of June 1/2.

6/18/96 - Called X, will visit St. Sebastian's weekend of 29th-30th.

7/03/96 - Called X, explained about Simon and Peru and being 10,000 miles away last weekend, rescheduled for July 20/21.

7/20/96 - at St. Sebastian's - BrJ is refusing to speak with me. I took long walk in the woods this afternoon with X; he says BrJ's appetite has been poor, and he believes BrJ is up late reading more than in the past.

7/21/96 - at St. Sebastian's - Noticed dim light under door of BrJ's cell last night, so knocked and invited myself in. He was reading by his 20 W bulb! He says he has trouble sleeping because of the 'racket' everyone else has been making this summer; note, I could hear NOTHING except crickets.

Clearly, BrJ is becoming increasingly sensitive to his environment, or becoming poorer at filtering stimuli. Possible cues/causes unknown; I spoke w/ another long-time resident, Br. Frederick, who says he's noticed a gradual increase in sensitivity in BrJ over the past several years.

If BrJ would consent to a proper interview+testing, perhaps I could help him! Except for last night's conversation (very brief), though, he will have nothing to do with me.

Perhaps I should teach X some of the coping mechanisms I have developed for JE. Next visit?

8/20/96 - Call from X (whom I haven't followed up with! Working w/ JE + teaching summer term has left me w/ less time than I'd expected). X says BrJ has started drinking more, or perhaps is reacting more to alcohol than before. I suggested a complete physical, perhaps w/ a geriatric specialist. X said that the monastery gets yearly visits from a local GP; most monks also visit him, or other doctors, in a nearby town as needed, but not BrJ to X's knowledge. X doubts BrJ will agree to leave the monastery to see anyone.

9/25/96 - Call from X. The order, under pressure from church hierarchy, has asked BrJ to retire, and has elected Br. Frederick (!) abbot. I need to get up there.

9/26/96 - Have made arrangements to visit St. Sebastian's Oct. 5/6.

9/28/96 - Called St. Sebastian's to reschedule for Oct. 12/13 (conflict w/ Simon's HS reunion, which JE & I have decided to tag along to.)

10/10/96 - TOO MUCH WORK! Am postponing St. Sebastian's until after mid-terms.

10/15/96 - Made reservations for St. Sebastian's for Nov. 9/10.

11/12/96 - Called X to apologize for not showing up last weekend, explained about the rig and the bomb and everything. I think he's losing patience with me. I again urged him to seek a full physical for BrJ, not to wait for the GP's visit in March.

11/16/96 - Call from X - BrJ has vanished. I'm driving up to St. Sebastian's ASAP.

11/17/96 - Waited for JE, we're leaving now.

11/19/96 - at St. Sebastian's - BrJ was last seen five days ago, during first snow of the season (just rain, of course, in Cascade). He had been eating very little, seemed tired all the time. X is distraught - not unexpected, given their history.

11/20/96 - at St. Sebastian's - Jim found BrJ's body an hour ago; death from exposure, no explanation obvious. I can't believe it - why did he do it? Just walk away from his friends? Was life, even here, just too much?

X is blaming himself. But, if anyone is at fault here, it's me. There's so much more I could have taught X even if BrJ wouldn't work with me. Simple things, but I couldn't get up here. Didn't get up here; just didn't make the time.

The next time there's a sentinel I can help, I'm not going to make excuses, I'm going to help him (or her), whoever they are.

* * * THE END * * *

**Author's Note:**

> FTR, X is Brother Marcus, in case that wasn't obvious. But since he's supposed to be dead Blair decided he shouldn't be explicit about his identity, even in his notes.
> 
> Becky's transcript site was, as always, a great help.


End file.
